¡Tequila!
by friidaaa
Summary: "El único apartamento al que ira será el mío, y el único arte que alguien le mostrara será mi pecho desnudo cubierto de sudor encima de ella. Así que aléjate… Ahora" One shot, AU, OoC


_Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling...excepto la historia. Y si te robas una sola sílaba...te perseguiré y te destasaré como a un pescado (Grinch style)_

_**TEQUILA.**_

"Has sentido que estas completamente ebria como para querer irte a primeras de cuentas con el primer hombre que compre una bebida? Bueno… no sabes de lo que te pierdes. Aquí estaba yo, absolutamente ebria después de más de media botella de tequila queriendo que el imbécil que esta junto a mi me lleve a su departamento. Patético no? Probablemente me vea como una cualquiera si se lo pido. O patética si me espero a que él saque el tema. Porque simplemente no se calla de una buena vez y me saca de aquí? Y de qué diablos está hablando? No se da cuenta de que no le estoy poniendo la mas mínima atención? Acaso cree que me interesa toda la sarta de idioteces que está diciendo? Porque no debe ser un tema muy entretenido si se lo está platicando a una completa desconocida, y mucho mas estando ebria.

No es mal parecido, sino más bien apuesto, no tan apuesto como él, claro está. Es de piel blanca, más no pálida como él. Sus ojos son de color marrón oscuro, no grises cristalinos como los de él. No tiene un cuerpo atlético, como él. Siempre él, él, y él. Nunca podía evitar comparar a cualquier hombre con él. Siempre era así. Que si era más apuesto, que si tiene el mejor empleo, que si es mas irónico etc. Nunca podía dejar de pensar en el estúpido engreído ese."

-…Estaría bien?.- pregunto el hombre. Hermione se le quedo mirando extrañada.

-Perdón?.- pregunto un poco irritada. No estaba poniendo nada de atención a lo que el hombre decía, y mucho menos estaba interesada en ello. El hombre sonrió un poco.

-Me encantas. Tienes un sentido del humor extraordinario.- Hermione enarco una ceja. Había dicho un chiste y no lo había notado? No…simplemente el hombre era un idiota.- te preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a mi departamento. Como te dije previamente, tengo una extensa colección de arte que me gustaría mostrarte.- Al fin! Por fin entendí sus indirectas! Abrió la boca para decirle un "tú conduces" cuando la interrumpieron.

-El único apartamento al que ira será el mío, y el único arte que alguien le mostrara será mi pecho desnudo cubierto de sudor encima de ella. Así que aléjate… Ahora.- Un rubio molesto miraba con desafío al hombre sentado junto a Hermione. El hombre simplemente enarco una ceja al unisonó de Hermione frunciendo la suya.

-Discúlpame, humilde caballero, pero creo que la que debe decidir es la damisela aquí presente.- dijo el hombre señalando a Hermione, la cual seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna. Qué diablos estaba haciendo Malfoy aquí? Que no se daba cuenta que quería estar sola? O simplemente era un cagador profesional de momentos de "quiero una noche salvaje con un hombre diferente al bastardo que me lastimo"? Creo que ambas.

-Mira idiota de pacotilla, tú y tu lenguaje sacado de Don Quijote de la mancha, no me asusta ni sorprende y mucho menos a ella. Ella es más inteligente que eso y tiene mejor gusto. No por nada está conmigo. Así que lárgate antes de que te parta la cara. Creo que vi a Sancho Panza esperándote fuera de aquí.- Hermione casi suelta un amago de risa si no fuera porque recordó que estaba molesta con él. El hombre simplemente miro al rubio algo molesto.

-Mira amigo…- dijo el hombre tocándole el hombro al rubio.

-No soy tu amigo y por favor no me toques, esta camisa es más costosa que todo tu vestuario junto.- el hombre bajo el brazo lentamente desviándolo hacia el hombro de Hermione.- y ni se te ocurra tocarla a ella a menos que quieras perder ese brazo.- el hombre retiro su mano lentamente. Hermione le miro ofendida.

-Quien te crees tú que eres como para decidir quién me toca o no? Crees que me puedes mandar en mí?.- Dijo exaltada. Para ese entonces el hombre y Hermione estaban de píe junto con Draco. El rubio la miro como si acabara de decir algo completamente imbécil.

-Me creo quien soy. Soy tu hombre y tú eres mi mujer, y no tolerare que un intento de hombre te toque o trate de llevarte a la cama como este imbécil.-El rubio hacia ademanes con las manos mientras Hermione le veía aturdida.

-Disculpa…

-Cállate!.- Hermione le grito al hombre y regreso su mirada al rubio.- No por eso creas que tienes algún control sobre mí. Además tu y yo dejamos de ser algo esta misma tarde, por si no lo recuerdas. Y si yo quiero que un imbécil me lleve a su cama, es muy mi problema.- Hermione tenía el cabello revuelto y despedida un ligero olor a tequila.

-Hey!...

-Cállate! Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú sigues siendo mi mujer, no solo por un maldito arranque de celos vengas a decirme que no tengo por qué venir a impedir que te revuelques con quien sabe quién. No sabes nada de él, que tal si está casado? o qué tal si te deja embarazada? Tendría que hacerme cargo del niño porque no creo que este maldito homosexual se quiera hacer cargo y sabes que no sería capaz de dejarte sola…

-Pero…

-Cállate!.- grito la castaña sin dejar de mirar al rubio.- Nadie te pediría que te hicieras cargo de nada ni de nadie. Se valerme por mi misma, no te necesito. Si quiero tener un hijo de quien yo quiera, pues lo tengo y ya. Aunque sea un imbécil que conocí en un bar.- el hombre simplemente se quedo callado. Sabía que era en vano discutir más. Draco se paso la mano por el cabello, frustrado.

-Prefieres tener un hijo con un maldito degenerado a conmigo? Prefieres decirle a tu hijo cuando te pregunte: "mamá, como se conocieron tú y papá?" "lo conocí en un bar cuando estaba ebria bebiéndome mi peso en tequila tratando de vengarme de aquel hombre con el cual debí casarme y tal vez así tú no serias un maldito mediocre y serias rubio y atractivo como lo hubiera sido tu padre".- Draco estaba levantando la voz conforme hablaba. Hermione le miraba con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

-Sabias que aun no quería casarme! Te lo repetí mil veces desde que estamos juntos. Pero tú nunca escuchas, siempre estas "la oficina esto, la oficina el otro, los negocios van así…".- La castaña estaba imitando a Draco con voz chillona. El rubio rodo los ojos.

-Ni siquiera era un maldito anillo de compromiso. Era un anillo de promesa! Pero no… siempre que quiero hacer algo lindo es porque seguramente hice algo mal o quiero sexo contigo. Si te llevo flores, seguramente solo quiero acostarme contigo. Si veo un sexy conjunto de ropa interior y te lo regalo, seguramente solo te quiero para acostarme contigo. Si te compro un maldito anillo de promesa, dándote a entender que quiero pasar el resto de mi jodida vida contigo, que quiero que seas mi maldita esposa por el resto de mi puta vida, seguramente quiero atarte para poder acostarme contigo. Crees que todo es sobre el maldito sexo para mí? Crees que no tengo aspiraciones de familia en mi vida?.- Draco estaba rojo de la furia, se pasaba la mano constantemente por el cabello en señal de frustración, Hermione solo le miraba pensando en cómo rebatirle, pero diablos, tenía razón.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con que te la pases en la maldita oficina, o sea de lo único que hablas.- Hermione tomo el último sorbo de tequila que le quedaba en el pequeño vasito mientras Draco levantaba las manos en alto.

-Perdón por querer que tengas una maldita vida mejor. Perdón por querer tener dinero para que nunca tengas la maldita necesidad de trabajar en tu vida. Perdón por querer tener algo que dejarles a nuestros hijos. Todo lo que me la paso en la maldita oficina es para segura tu jodida vida, nuestro patrimonio y el de los niños. No quiero que tengas que andar pasando hambre o tener que andar pidiendo favores a los idiotas de los Potter o Weasley, no quiero que si algo me llegase a pasar tengas que pedirles maldito lugar por no haber previsto nada. Quiero que tengas lo tuyo, sin andar rogando a nadie.- Hermione hizo un puchero con los labios. Sabía que Draco lo hacía pro que le importaba, simplemente no quería verlo. Estaba tan metida en su propio egoísmo como para darse cuenta de todo lo que trabajaba para darle una vida mejor.

-Disculpe, señor, puede bajarle al volumen, es solo que esta…

-Lo que me faltaba. Que un maldito meserito mal pagado me venga a dar sermones a mí. Como si necesitara que alguien más me echara en cara lo que hago mal.- dijo mirando a la castaña quien solo rodo los ojos.

-Es que esta empezando a molestar a algunos clientes y…- Draco el coloco la mano en el hombro.

-Mira amigo, déjame ser bien claro. Tu, este local y estos clientes que ves aquí…- dijo señalando con el dedo alrededor.-…me valen un jodido cojón. Ahora resulta que muy fino el jodido lugar este. Ahora resulta que no puedo venir aquí por mi mujer sí que algún maldito idiota me este tratando de joder no?.- el mesero volteo a ver a Hermione y luego a Draco.

-Pues que tenga que venir por su mujer a un "jodido lugar" como este, no habla muy bien de ella…o de usted.- el mesero sonrió triunfante, como si alguien le hubiera dado una buena propina después de no dar un buen servicio. Draco enarco una ceja. Hermione se paro y se puso junto a Draco y le tomo del brazo.

-Draco no…

-Estas insinuando algo sobre mi mujer?.- Draco se acerco al hombre, el cual le llegaba al rubio por el hombro. Hermione lo agarro mas fuerte por el brazo, pero Draco se soltó.- porque si estas insinuando algo por qué mejor no lo dices?.- el mesero trago saliva sonoramente mientras Draco seguía avanzando hacia él.

-Draco, no creo que…

-No, que lo diga. Se cree muy valiente como para hacer insinuaciones sobre ti, que me las diga en la cara y ya está.- Draco lo asesinaba con la mirada y seguramente con las manos también si llegaba a decir o hacer algo incorrecto. Hermione seguía tomándole fuertemente del brazo mientras miraba al mesero diciéndole que se quedara callado. El mesero simplemente sonrió.

-No estoy insinuando nada. Si usted cree que yo estoy insinuando algo…

-Draco, no creo que él crea que esta insinuando algo.- Hermione aun tenia agarrado a el rubio por el antebrazo, tratando inútilmente que Draco se le fuera encima al mesero. Draco hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Es obvio que sí. Yo creo que tú crees que él cree que esta insinuando algo. Si fuera un maldito hombre de verdad, lo aceptaría y ya.- El rubio no despegaba la vista del mesero ni el mesero tampoco, era como una batalla de miradas.

-Draco de verdad…

-Yo no creo que él crea que ella crea que usted crea que esta insinuando algo.- El hombre que quería llevar a Hermione a su departamento hablo. Hermione le miro agradecida mientras el hombre le sonrió seductoramente.

-No me interesa lo que usted crea idiota.- El rubio no despego su vista del mesero para hablar.- Creí que ya me había deshecho de usted, y como se atreve a sonreírle así a mi mujer?- Hermione rodo los ojos. Ni siquiera podía discutir con un hombre a la vez, siempre quiere acaparar todo. El mesero y el rubio se miraban aun sin despegar la vista el uno del otro, era como un juego a ver quien pestañeaba primero. El mesero sonrió de manera arrogante y enarco una ceja, como queriendo decir un "mira sigo en una sola pieza", mofándose de él. Draco encogió la mano hasta hacerla un puño y cuando la iba a levantar Hermione grito.

-TEQUILA!.- Absolutamente todos dentro del bar la miraron, levantaron el caballito (el pequeño vaso donde se sirve el shot de tequila) y gritaron "TEQUILA!", y se tomaron el tequila hasta el fondo. El mesero se escabullo rápidamente de la vista mientras Draco volteo a ver a Hermione preguntándole con la mirada qué diablos le sucedía. La castaña acababa de terminar su pequeño vasito de tequila cuando miro al rubio.

-Qué? No piensas que te dejare golpearlo o sí? Después de todo, si lo golpeas tendré que dejarle más propina y no pienso hacer eso.- Draco podía oír el efecto del alcohol en la voz de la castaña. Arrastraba varias palabras y hablaba un poco más lento de lo usual. El rubio se paso la mano por el cabello.- Oye tu! Al que le iban a patear el trasero!.- el mesero dirigió su vista a Hermione y la castaña sonrió.- Tráeme otro de estos vasitos y continua sirviendo, esto va para largo.- El mesero asintió y se retiro del lugar, no si antes lanzarle una mirada de superioridad al rubio el cual le sonrió de vuelta.

-Adivina a quien le servirás los tragos esta noche, imbécil?.- El mesero sonrió igual.

-Adivina quien le dará su dinero al imbécil?.- el rubio entrecerró los ojos y fue a sentarse junto a Hermione, quien estaba balbuceando sobre por qué no había vasos más grandes para poder tomar tequila. El rubio soltó una pequeña risa y Hermione le miro feo.

-Qué diablos sigues haciendo aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con el hombre que acababa de conocer…se ve que tenían mucho en común.- Hermione soltó una risa tonta mientras Draco solo la veía. La castaña estaba completamente ebria.

-No me iré con nadie de este lugar de quinta a menos que sea contigo.- Hermione frunció el ceño y con la mano ordeno al mesero que le sirviera otro trago.

-Pues no creo que tengas suerte, entonces. Parece que alguien no se ira de aquí nunca…- la castaña soltó una risita estúpida y se tomo se trago de un solo golpe. El rubio sonrió altanero.

-Di lo que quieras castaña pero tu sola te delatas….- Hermione le miro confundida y acalorada por el alcohol. Draco no quito su sonrisa de triunfo de su rostro.- vámonos a casa a tomar un buen tequila en lugar de esta porquería. Así podre meterte a la cama y hacer que olvides tu propio nombre.-Hermione se ruborizo.

-Que te hace pensar que aún así me iré contigo? Aquel tipo tiene una colección de barajitas muy buena…-dijo señalando al susodicho de antes. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Creo que aquel tipo.-Dijo burlándose de la etiqueta de la castaña hacia el hombre.- menciono una colección de arte, no de barajitas…aunque con su vestuario y el alcohol barato que esta bebiendo no dudo que sean barajitas…-Hermione soltó otra risita estúpida.- además…Yo soy el hombre que te puso ese anillo en el dedo.-dijo señalando el anillo de promesa que llevaba Hermione en una mano. La castaña le miro extrañada…como había llegado ese anillo ahí?

-Como…? Cuando…?- el rubio sonrió satisfecho, dejo un billete en la barra y tomo a la castaña por la cintura arrastrándola fuera de ahí.

-Digamos que…soy hábil con mis manos.

* * *

_Una, dos, tres...Awwwww! Todo el mundo quiere un Draco (hagan fila que son bastantes)._

_Ya leyeron ahora va el Spam: Visiten el Blog Dramiotizadas(punto) blogspot (punto) com, es un blog donde 4 chavas quieren conquitar el mundo, quiero decir, recomiendan semanalmente Fics Dramiones :) Yo, junto con otras 3 chavas posteamos semanalmente un fic a eleccion y lo recomendamos con una leve "critica" por asi decirlo (tini nunca critica nada, todos los dramiones le agradan). Pasen y propongan sus fics o de otras autoras para que recomendemos. El propósito de el Blog es para dar a concoer aquellos dramiones buenos que no son muy conocidos por equis cosa. Espero que pasen (carita con sonrisa idiota y el pulgar levantado)_

_Ahora: Cásate si puedes no está terminada y si pienso terminarla, no la he abandonado, pero como saben soy perezosa, y ahora con la escuela y el trabajo y simplemente mi vida me es complicado. cuando pueda terminarla la subiré, no se apuren._

_Pásate por mi Perfil y deja un review :)  
_


End file.
